1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a law retrieval system, a law retrieval apparatus, and a law retrieval program and, more specifically, to a law retrieval system, a law retrieval apparatus, and a law retrieval program suitable for retrieving what provision in the civil law or in the criminal law applies, how a past judicial case was ruled, or the like in case of an encounter with a case such as a traffic accident, robbery, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
We sometimes have situations that require access to the constitution, laws, judicial cases, or the like in daily life or simply want to get some knowledge. For example, we may want to know the constitution, laws, judicial cases, or the like, naturally, in the case in which we are deceived by multilevel marketing schemes, or meet with traffic accidents or burglary or robbery cases, and we sometimes want to have some knowledge on the assumption that we may meet with those situations in the future. Further, we may want to understand law on sensational topics in more detail, or want to study law for business transactions. In such cases, generally, we leave such inquiries to lawyers because legal knowledge is difficult to understand, we read law books such as the thick Statute Books on our own, or we may retrieve information from CD-ROMs onto which law provisions are recorded through the use of computers.
In a conventional law retrieval method, however, when we consult law books such as the Statute Books or the like, it is difficult to determine without omission which matters may related to what we want to know whether in, civil law, criminal law, or commercial law, and further it takes a considerably long time to obtain a desired result if we do not know what provision is the ground may be. Furthermore, there is the problem that it is often hard to understand the provision sufficiently because of a lot of terms difficult to understand.
Moreover, when we retrieve information though computers using the use of CD-ROMs, we must enter appropriate retrieval keywords, and thus we need to know technical terms on law, such as law terms difficult to understand in provisions and terms used in judicial cases. If no appropriate keyword is entered, there is the problem that we can not obtain a retrieval result, or the result is not what we expected or entirely satisfactory.
In such cases, we often do not necessarily have acquaintances who are conversant with legal knowledge on the one hand, and matters are often not serious enough to be left to lawyers on the other hand.